k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Izumo Kusanagi
HOMRA |occupation = Bartender Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:RED |seiyu = Takahiro Sakurai }} is the oldest member of HOMRA, putting his strength just beneath Mikoto Suoh's. Appearance Izumo is a tall, slim young man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. Izumo typically wears a long sleeved white shirt with an upturned collar, usually including a red scarf fashioned similarly to a necktie or a black scarf wrapped over it and around his shouldersK: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 4, furthermore underneath an opened black jacket. He wears blue jeans held up by a brown belt with a unique, layered buckle, and black shoes, which are adorned with a white padding on the nose. At one point, Izumo also wears a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt with black patches of cloth on the shoulders. Wrapped round his neck is a short, dark blue poncho patterned with white lines intersecting each other and tassels hanging on the borders. Izumo's poncho is tucked under a high-collared, black jacket that accordingly fits with his simple black trousers and black shoes.K Anime: Episode 10 In his youth, Izumo's appearance was much more carefree than it is currently. As young man still in his teenage years, his hair was unkempt and his bangs fell freely over his forehead. In his early twenties, however, Izumo began combing his hair more neatly and pushed his bangs away from his face. Izumo wore more casual clothes when he was a teenager. It usually consisted of a white shirt underneath a buttoned, but relatively loose, black jacket with a distinct high, block-edged collar. There were two breast pockets closed by a single, double-layered silver button in contrast to the singular ones that close up the jacket alone. He wore dark blue pants held up by a brown and diamond-patterned belt, furthermore with dark shoes. As the years passed on Izumo would later wear a white shirt underneath a thick, padded dark brown jacket carrying multiple pockets on the front; totaled to four, with one on each front and an additional below each near the stomach. His pants were dark blue and with multiple chains attached to his right pockets. Izumo also wore dark-colored shoes. Izumo wears a pair of sunglasses at all times. They are black-rimmed with purple shades. He began wearing them sometime after he was 24 years-old. Personality Izumo is a very composed individual, reacting calmly even in dangerous or extreme situations. He retains this trait even when in the midst of a battle. However, because of his nature, others often tend to be intimidated by him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 27 Additionally, he is quite intelligent and knowledgeable of the people or things around him. Izumo tends to have a high amount of information on specific people's backgrounds and has been remarked for doing "shady" business with various associates, which is a primary attribute to his extensive knowledge of the matter. Though a very matured person in several aspects, especially personality, Izumo does tend to overreact when his bar is damaged in any form, showing his extreme care and dedication for the building. Similarly, his fondness for his bar demonstrates his own admiration for culture such as art and history. Complimenting his more adult status among his Clansmen, Izumo is also quite a womanizer, claiming to have been in many relationships throughout his life, additionally flirting or otherwise complimenting young women for their beauty. Izumo is an avid smoker, and speaks in the Kyoto dialect. History During his teenage years, Izumo met Mikoto Suoh and eventually became his best friend. They regularly hung out at Izumo's bar HOMRA, which he bought with a large sum of money in his late teens. One day, Izumo spoke to Mikoto about the middle school student who had been stalking him for some time. He states that the kid has guts for being so insistent. Incidentally, someone then calls the building to inform them about a recent beating, specifically one that occurred to the same middle school kid Izumo and Mikoto were talking about moments before. Izumo and Mikoto then go to visit the kid, whose name was Tatara Totsuka, in the hospital. While there, Izumo told Totsuka to stay away from them, as he will only end up getting hurt despite what he may believe. He then comments on how reckless he is. One day, Shōhei Akagi entered the HOMRA building, requesting to join HOMRA. Izumo, who was polishing glasses at the moment, greeted him, having recognized the young man as the same one who applied to join sometime earlier. While the others in the group familiarized themselves with Shōhei, Yata made an intimidating comment towards him, which caused Izumo to scold the senior member. Afterwards, Izumo accompanied Shōhei and the others to Mikoto's room, and thus, they witnessed his inauguration into HOMRA.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 3-6K: Memory of Red, Chapter, Page 18 The group then celebrated Shōhei's entrance to their group, with Izumo commenting that he didn't think Shōhei would actually pass. He then expressed annoyance after he heard Shōhei and Bandō shout in the building.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 19-20 Several days later, Shōhei left the building on a rainy day, after which Totsuka spoke to Izumo about how he tended to worry the others. Izumo said that they seem to have gotten used to things. Then, he asked whether they should be worrying about a then-intoxicated Bandō, who started to disrupt the peace in the building. Calmly, Izumo beat him into a more composed state and asked if he would like to share anything with them; intimidate, Bandō submits. Izumo is then explained why Bandō disliked Shōhei so much and tried reasoning with him, even telling him that his hate was one-sided. However, his words apparently did not reach Bandō.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 26-35 Later that evening, Izumo and Bandō were approached by Masaomi Dewa, one of their fellow HOMRA members.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 36 Izumo and Totsuka learn that Shōhei apparently joined HOMRA just to protect his friend from kindergarten, who had recently dated a member of the drug dealing gang, Rakshasa. Totsuka laughed at the thought that Shōhei would attempt to rescue his friend alone, though Izumo does not think the same, saying that power comes with responsibility, and that if people took power lightly, it would bring a major headache.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 Izumo and the others of HOMRA headed to a Rakshasa warehouse; it was the same one that both Shōhei and Bandō were in, albeit grievously wounded. When Mikoto scolded Shōhei, Izumo playfully teased him by asking whether the event reminded the King of his own past experiences, to which Mikoto, slightly annoyed, told him to shut up. Then, the rest of HOMRA disposes of Rakshasa and frees their comrades, as well as Shōhei's friend.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 23-24 Afterwards, back in the bar, Izumo complains about how Bandō and Shōhei would most likely not clean up after their messes despite the amount of trouble they caused. He also noticed how passionate Totsuka's become with his photography hobby.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 35-36 Sometime after the Rakshasa event, everyone in HOMRA gathered in a park to play a game of baseball, including Izumo. He announced to Yata when Mikoto was batting, and after the King had his turn, commented how it wasn't much of a game with him playing.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 4 The game was eventually disrupted with the arrival of Maria Yubikiri, forcing one of HOMRA's members, Yō Chitose, to flee. Eventually, he was caught by Totsuka and Masaomi. Shortly after, Izumo called Totsuka's cell phone before handing it to Mikoto, then back to him. Izumo explained to Chitose that Maria was both an assassin and a Strain. He and Chitose speak for a little longer before both end the call. Shōhei asked Izumo how he could know such information but was told by the latter that it was a trade secret.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 12-16 Later, when a wounded Totsuka returned to the bar, where he received a bandage for his neck injury, he explained about his encounter with Maria. Izumo asked whether he learned what he was told from Maria herself. When Totsuka stated he did, Izumo then laughed off how that appeared to be Totsuka's specialty, and that hopefully Maria doesn't kill Chitose somehow.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 32-33 Almost two months after, Kōsuke found a young man in the rain and brought him to the bar. Izumo tried to get Kōsuke to take the man elsewhere, specifically his own house, but the young man argued that he cannot; additionally, Totsuka said that it was fine to have the "guest" with them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 1-4 The man Kōsuke brought with him soon awakened. Intimidated to see strangers surrounding him, the young man snapped at Yata after a rude comment he made towards him, insulting the Clansman for his height. Izumo, speaking in English, calmly scolded the young man, who then introduced himself as Eric Surt.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 4-7 The next day, while Izumo was doing some cleaning around the bar, Bandō and Yata began to brawl following a rude comment by Eric aimed towards the smaller Clansman. He asked Eric whether he actually didn't have anywhere to go but did not receive an answer. While continuing to clean the building, Eric then asked him and Kōsuke whether they were part of the HOMRA, and then who the strongest member was. Kōsuke explained that Mikoto and then Izumo were the two strongest. Izumo added himself that then Yata would have the most talent after them. When inquired about Totsuka, Izumo stated that he did not fight, though his sheer presence was enough to make most situations turn out for the better for them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 14-18 Several days later, Izumo and his other Clansmen finished cleaning up most of the building, save for a room on the bottom floor. They head down to do so.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 24 Later, however, Izumo headed to Mikoto's room where he discovered that the King charred part of the wall with his Aura. Such a discovery shocked Izumo. Mikoto simply apologized though Izumo remained upset with the King.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 32 A little while after, when Izumo had calmed down, Totsuka called him to elaborate on what he learned about Eric. He told them to bring Eric to the bar so that Mikoto could deal with him. Once the call had ended, Izumo asked Mikoto as to what he was going to do. He quickly realized that he was going to fight off the gangsters who had Eric set up to kill him, then Totsuka.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 14-16 When Mikoto returned, Izumo brought him to Kōsuke and Eric. He restrained Kōsuke from interfering when Mikoto used his Aura against Eric; in truth, he was admitting him into HOMRA. Izumo laughed afterwards when Eric was still recovering from the surprise he was given.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 19-26 Over a month later, Izumo was asked to allow another animal in the bar by Kōsuke and Anna. Though reluctant, he eventually allowed it after Anna kept using her cute charms on him. He was then taken outside to see what animal it was. To his shock, Izumo discovered that it was actually a horse, and despite then opposing the very idea of allowing a horse, he was forced to keep his words. He would grumble about it inside the bar while the horse was drinking water. In addition, he became more irritable with his Clansmen. Though, he did join Mikoto with his dark joke about cooking the horse as food.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 4-9 Suddenly, the horse's fur became white and it developed Pegasus wings. A surprised Izumo quickly realized that it was a Strain, despite also being an animal. He quickly took the opportunity to try and persuade Anna into letting it "fly free" on its own. Izumo was pleased when she consented with the proposition, though was subsequently horrified when he saw the Strain going berserk and damaging his bar. In fear of his rage, Izumo was left alone in his bar with four Clansmen and the Strain gone.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 10-14 While cleaning up the mess in his bar, Izumo grumbled again about how Kōsuke and Anna were interfering with SCEPTER 4's work. He explained to Shōhei that they are very much like a police force and that they have a King, known officially as the Blue King. He subsequently suggested that their former member Saruhiko Fushimi was doing well under the Blue King's leadership.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 21-22 A while later, Izumo received a phone call from Kamamoto about the incident with Anna. He informed the news to Mikoto and Totsuka.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 30-31 Sometime in the month of September, Totsuka was learning how to skateboard inside the bar. Izumo yelled at him and said to practice outside. Afterwards, Mikoto commented on how strange Totsuka was, something Izumo agreed on. Nonetheless, he was quite pleasantly relaxed by the song Totsuka began to play for the Clan. Three months later, a gunshot was fired nearby, catching Izumo's and Yata's attentions. Both ran to the rooftop of a building, where they discovered Totsuka lying in his own pool of blood. Yata kept asking Totsuka about what happened, causing a tensed Izumo to scold him for doing so to a wounded man. As Totsuka slowly died in Yata's arms, a solemn Izumo looked at the camera Totsuka dropped nearby. He then reached for his phone to call Mikoto, letting him know of the horrendous news. A year and a half later, Izumo went through Totsuka's old recordings, deciding that it was best to keep them. After watching a few of them with his Clansmen, most of them left the bar, not including Izumo. He got himself a smoke while alone in the bar. He noted on how Totsuka was never in any of the videos due to always being the one recording them, calling him an idiot for it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 28-33 He then noticed Anna looking through Totsuka's belongings for a video. When he saw the Basashi Commotion tape, Izumo slowly began to reminisce on the times with the horse Strain.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 1-3 Plot Following the attack of fellow member Tatara Totsuka, HOMRA launches an "interrogation" on a gang leader residing in one of the city's hotel suites, with Izumo leading a team to stage the inside operations. They manage to break inside just quick enough for Yata to stage out his part, which is to beat up the gang members inside. The then group waits for Mikoto and Anna to arrive and begin the "interrogation". While they await the two's arrivals, Izumo takes the time to research on their captive, additionally telling said interrogate to take his time to remember anything he could tell the group. Soon after, Mikoto and Anna appear, causing Izumo to comment on the former's earliness. The "interrogation" soon begins but the group is unable to scavenge any information, and so they leave. Izumo and the others are confronted by SCEPTER 4 in the hotel's lobby and prepare to fight them. However, after unknown circumstances, Mikoto is locked up in jail, while the others return to their daily lives as members of HOMRA. It is not long after, however, that they find a person who coincidentally looks like their target, resulting in a pursuit of the white-haired teenager. Izumo joins Yata, Rikio and Shōhei in the chase; together, they corner him in an alley, where Izumo attacks with fireballs ignited from the sparks of his cigarette. However, their target is saved by the unexpected Kuroh Yatogami, causing Izumo to take action with their Plan B. Later that day, an unidentified individual hijacks the city's network, displaying a video of Tatara Totsuka being shot by the HOMRA's target. Izumo makes note of it. Izumo later leave for one of the group's vans, parked just outside some stores in the city. He arrives in time to see Shōhei hack back into the city's network to deliver a bounty request, specifically for the capture of Yashiro Isana. Afterwards, Izumo asks Anna about the teenager's location and is told that he's nearby. He then sends out a call to his fellow HOMRA members informing them of the new information. As they reply back to him, while having another smoke, Izumo wonders if they'll be alright.K Anime: Episode 2 Izumo returns to his bar where he speaks to an unknown individual via cell phone about their video, telling the other not to worry about it, as long as they still have the footage. He then ends the call. Afterwards, Izumo mutters to himself about how hassling it will be, especially since HOMRA is running out of time.K Anime: Episode 3 Then, Yata and Rikio scuffle their way inside the building. Yata throws Rikio across the bar causing the latter to crash into, and damage, part of the counter top. Izumo screams out in shock and distraught over the damage to his bar. He angrily grabs hold of both Yata and Rikio to stop them from fighting and scolds them for damaging his bar, which he adds was an expensive import from England. Izumo then asks what they were both fighting about. He learns that both have doubts regarding Mikoto's surrender to SCEPTER 4, causing Izumo to hysterically laugh, then ask whether they'd like to know the truth. He tells them to apologize to his bar before he can explain. They do so, and Izumo reveals that Mikoto had two primary reasons for leaving them: keeping himself safe and letting everyone in HOMRA being able to roam without worry. Yata expresses cheer at this and leaves. Izumo states his trust in Yata but is called a liar for it by Anna. He picks up a wine glass from the ground, which he'd dropped earlier, and says that what he is saying is actually somewhat true. .]] The following day, Anna uses her abilities to search for Yashiro Isana with Izumo and Yata present. The three discover that Yashiro is currently at Ashinaka High School, to which Izumo presumes that he is most likely a student there.K Anime: Episode 4 That evening, Izumo begins ordering more beverages to stock up for the bar. As soon as he finishes the call, Seri Awashima enters the building and takes her seat by the counter. Izumo tells her that he cannot refuse her a drink despite the fact that the bar isn't open, adding that he knows how she has been taking care of his Clansmen. He then begins to prepare her drink, despite the complex order Seri gave him. Once her drink is served, they have a brief chat about Mikoto, before Seri finishes up and prepares to leave. When she stops to look at Totsuka's jukebox, Izumo tells her that it once belonged to one of his own Clansman.K Anime: Episode 6 Days later, while cleaning up more glasses Izumo overhears Anna mentioning Mikoto's name, surprising him. He and several other of his Clansmen, including Anna, head to the SCEPTER 4 headquarters to check up on their King. They discover that he has broken out of jail though this does not surprise Izumo in the slightest. He thanks Mikoto for coming with them and asks if he has found the location of their target, namely Totsuka's murderer. He learns that the culprit is indeed on Ashinaka High School, surprising him. Additionally, Izumo notices Fushimi ordering his new Clansmen not to attack them, though he does not speak of what he sees. Instead, Izumo joins his Clansmen as they walk down the path to their destination on the school island.K Anime: Episode 9 Powers & Abilities Red Aura: As a member of HOMRA, in addition to being the second strongest member, Izumo possesses a fire-based Aura, with his particular usage colored in a yellowish-orange tone. Izumo is able to use his Aura with the help of his cigarette's sparks, something which appears to be unique to him. *'Fireballs': After tossing a lit cigarette into the air, sparks from the burning end flare out, quickly transforming into dozens of controllable fireballs, which he can use to attack his opponents. Upon hitting an object, a fireball explodes, giving it a bomb-like effect. Equipment Cell Phone: Izumo carries a cell phone with him. It has a red back cover and the insignia of HOMRA is engraved at the center, colored an even darker red. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Male